Vehicle front-end structures provide mounting features for various vehicle components including body panels, hoods, and engine components. The front-end structure may further be utilized to manage loads from vehicle impact and other sources. Methods of joining the front-end structure using advanced lightweight materials may have an impact on vehicle performance.